


First Days, First Impressions

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, F/M, I've actually never seen that Doctor Who episode so I've got no idea what I'm talking about here, Ianto makes coffee and gets the bloodstains out of anything, Lisa kicks ass in high heels and businesswear, Yvonne just gives everyone the fisheye and calls it a day, blacked-out het sex ftw!, prompt!fic, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For first days, Lisa thinks, it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days, First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_bekahrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_bekahrose).



> _[miss_bekahrose](http://miss_bekahrose.livejournal.com): Lisa's first day at Torchwood._

That bitch Yvonne Hartman keeps giving her the evil eye, but Lisa only tosses her head rebelliously. Shouldn't a woman have the right to look good on her first day at work?

And then she gets sent out to her first field assignment, and that's when she learns (the hard way) that it's always best to dress down for Torchwood.

"I know how to get bloodstains out of anything," one of her colleagues reassures her, when he finds her back at headquarters giving her ruined business suit a rueful going-over. "Oh, and I wanted to congratulate you. It's impressive enough that you're a dead shot, much less one in heels."

"Thanks." Lisa brushes her hair back, glad that the alien blood spatter had at least missed her well-coiffed hair by a mile. "I'm Lisa Hallett, by the way."

"Ianto Jones." His smile is warm, friendly, inviting. Lisa finds herself liking him already. "The pleasure's mine. Can I get you some coffee?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa sees Yvonne frowning again, but she again ignores it and instead grins at Ianto. "Coffee would be lovely, thanks. You said you could get these stains out?"

He does, and more besides; and when Lisa cuddles up next to his sleeping form that night, she has to admit that, for first days, it could have been much worse.


End file.
